1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cart and, more particularly, to a cart having auxiliary wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carts are commonly used to transport articles, goods and the like from one location to another. With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional cart (70) in accordance with the prior art comprises a platform (71), an upright handle (72), a pair of front swiveling wheels (81) and a pair of rear swiveling wheels (82).
The platform (71) is substantially rectangular-shaped for carrying goods and has a bottom having two ends, a front end having two sides and a rear end having two sides.
The upright handle (72) is formed and protrudes upward from an end of the platform (71).
The front swiveling wheels (81) are mounted respectively and rotatably at each side on the bottom of the front end of the platform (71).
The rear swiveling wheels (82) are mounted respectively and rotatably at each side on the bottom of the rear end of the platform (71).
The swiveling wheels (81), (82) are omni-directional and allow the cart (70) to be moved in all directions.
However, there are some disadvantages in the conventional cart (70).
1. The swiveling wheels (81), (82) allow the cart (70) to be moved in all directions effortlessly, however, if the cart (70) is moved or turned at high speed, it becomes difficult to steer and tends to swing unstably.
2. The swiveling wheels (81), (82) are not strong enough to bear heavy loads and are easily deformed or damaged.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cart with auxiliary wheels to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.